Fraction (Earth-32)/Dimension 8543
Fraction 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from Hathor and the Dimension 8543 equivalent of Ditto in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Fraction looks drastically different from his Dimension 1 counterpart. He is much taller than Ditto, rivaling Swampfire in height. The three fins on his head are sharp black quills, which he also has on his elbow spikes, shoulders and forearms. He has large glowing green feline eyes and a black mouth guard piece. The three buttons on his stomach resemble the orbs he formerly had on his shoulders and has two additional ones on each of his pectorals. He still retains the black overall-like outfit. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. Fraction's voice is considerably deeper and raspier than this Dimension 1 counterpart. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Splixson Physiology: Being a Splixson, Fraction possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. ** Self Duplication: Fraction has the ability to duplicate himself to no limit. Each clone acts independently from the other, regardless of what the others may want them to do. They are indistinguishable from each other and not linked in any way, meaning any clone can be the 'Prime Fraction'. With this power, Fraction can create an entire army, outnumbering and overpowering enemies, cover large areas in short time and extend his reach across a vast distance, by creating a chain of Fractions. ** Fraction Duplication: Fraction can choose to duplicate only select parts (fractions) of his body, such as limbs, eyes and incomplete duplicates for several purposes. For example, he can grow extra eyes to avoid being sneaked upon, extra pairs of arms for a boost in strength and incomplete duplicates for a surprise attack or gaining a better grip on an object. ** Paralyzing/Poisonous Quills: Fraction can shoot paralyzing or poisonous quills from his body, incapacitating enemies with ease. ** Organic Bombs: Fraction can detach the green orbs located on his stomach and pectorals and use them as bombs, that have enough force to knock a human unconscious with one shot. ** Night Vision: Fraction's feline-like eyes allow him to see perfectly in the dark. ** Enhanced Agility: Fraction possesses agility superior to that of a human's, allowing him to move with ease around the battlefield and dodge attacks. ** Enhanced Flexibility: Fraction possesses flexibility superior to that of a human's, allowing him to duplicate quickly and efficiently. ** Enhanced Digging: Fraction can dig quickly into the ground and pop out like a mole. ** Enhanced Jumping: Fraction can jump higher and further than any human. This, coupled with his incredible agility and flexibility, makes him almost untouchable in the battlefield. ** Underwater Respiration: Fraction can breathe underwater for long periods of time. ** Space Survivability: Fraction can survive in the vacuum of space, with no ill effects. Weaknesses * Average Strength: Fraction only possesses strength equivalent to that of a human's in peak physical condition. * Poor Duplicate Communication: Fraction's duplicates tend to argue a lot with each other, rarely reaching an agreement. They can become so invested in their arguments, that forget they are supposed to be doing something else. Appearances Edge of Time War Unknown Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Splixsons Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000